


Just Like the Movies

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy can't quite believe that the little green men in the conference room with Jack are real life aliens. Ianto offers to show her proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Like the Movies  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Buffy can't quite believe that the little green men in the conference room with Jack are real life aliens. Ianto offers to show her proof._

" _Those_ are really aliens."

"Yup."

"As in- actual aliens from another planet aliens."

"Yup."

"As in, not of earth, from outer space, not from around these parts, aliens."

"Yup."

"And they're not some kind of crazy movie props, special effects kinda fake aliens."

"Nope."

"And they're real?"

"Yup.

"But they're-"

"Just like all the old films?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Oh." Beat. "You mean movies got it right?"

"In a way."

Buffy turned, eyed Ianto, and she swore she could see traces of a smirk being quickly wiped from his face. When he got smart aleck-y like this... An eyebrow arched, her arms crossing over her chest as she ordered, "explain."

"Well," he began, and she turned back to watch the surreal scene in the conference room, Jack at the head of a table full of big headed, bug eyed, little green men. "The Altratans are the originators of the technology that became the film industry; they pioneered it as part of a cultural exchange during the early eighteen hundreds."

" _What_?" Just like that, she was staring at Ianto again, eyes wide, and he was definitely suppressing a smirk. He continued without so much as looking at her, his voice smooth as he kept his eyes on the conference room.

"They stayed in touch over the years, mostly with UNIT, but they rather enjoyed watching films whenever they visited, so much so that they wanted to be a part of it, more than merely providing the technology."

"You mean-" She broke off, because he could _not_ be serious. Except that now, despite his best efforts, the corners of his lips were quirking up. He was breaking.

"Yup. Several of the first films in which the 'greys,' as they were called, appeared- they were visiting Altratans."

"No way."

"Would you like to see some of the behind the scenes footage?" And finally he looked at her, so very smug and amused. "There's several reels in the archives I could show you as proof."

"Show off," she muttered finally, and turned, in a huff, back to stare at the conference room. "You like being the know it all way too much sometimes."

"That," he answered slowly, and she could feel his eyes on her. Drilling in. "Or I just thought you should spend more time in the archives. While Jack is... _busy_."

"You-" Oh. _Oh_! Her eyes widened, flickered from the conference room to Ianto to the conference room and back. Then she grinned. "You know, I think I _would_ like to see some of that footage, now that you mention it."

"Then shall we?" Gallantly, Ianto extended his hand before him, motioning her forward. Instead, she grabbed it and tugged him along with her.

"Surely."

Jack would pout at them later, but given the choice between Jack pouting and missing out on the opportunity like this, she'd choose Jack pouting any day.


End file.
